


Close Your Eyes, Kiss Me Goodbye

by MemesandDreamsInc



Series: Geralt Gets Some Rest Because He Deserves It [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: All of the main characters from the third witcher game are mentioned briefly, Gen, This is just Geralt getting some sleep, and that I love them, both keira/lambert and letho/gaetan are in it for a couple sentences each, but none of them appear, it's what he deserves, just know that they are happy, spoilers for the witcher 3 base game, the pairing is Geralt/a good night's rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemesandDreamsInc/pseuds/MemesandDreamsInc
Summary: Based off of a tumblr post. Geralt takes a nap. That's it. That's the whole fic. Geralt takes a nap and all of his friends are safe and happy.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), background Letho/Gaetan, background keira metz/lambert
Series: Geralt Gets Some Rest Because He Deserves It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930378
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Close Your Eyes, Kiss Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Witcher 3 base game.  
> So, this is set at the end of the main game of The Witcher 3, because I haven’t finished Hearts of Stone or Blood and Wine yet. I almost set it at the end of Blood and Wine anyway, because Corvo Bianco seems like a great place to have a nap, but I don’t know how it ends, so, sorry. I might write a sequel to this once I’ve played through them both, though. I left who Geralt ends up with ambiguous, and have Witcher!Ciri, solely because that’s how my game went.  
> This was inspired by this tumblr post: [https://witchertrashbag.tumblr.com/post/628262587298086912](https://witchertrashbag.tumblr.com/post/628262587298086912/the-ultimate-fantasy-via-graceandwolves-did)  
> Title from Sleep by My Chemical Romance

He was alone. He was finally alone. It was finally all over. Dandelion, Priscilla, and Zoltan were in their cabaret. Priscilla was healing nicely, and had most of her full range back already. Eskel and Ciri were on the Path. His lion cub, all grown up. Lambert and Kiera were, doing whatever sorceresses and their pet witchers did. It still surprises him that they’re still together. He never would’ve seen that coming. Yennefer was off helping the Lodge, and Triss was advising in Kovir. Letho was doing fuck knows what. Last he heard he and Gaetan were shacked up together. Geralt wishes them luck of it. Cerys was ruling Skellige wisely. Dudu was playing the reformed Whoreson Junior well. Roche, Ves, and Thaler were negotiating the treaty with Nilfgaard. Corinne Tilly and Sarah were enjoying peace in their home. Hattori’s smithy was going well. And Roach was walking steadily. Geralt dismounted as they reached the inn’s stables. He passed the reigns over to the stableboy, with a brisk “take care of her”, and a coin that ensured he would.

But none of that mattered now. Nearly all of his contracts were collected, and there was nothing new on the town notice board. That was fine, he had enough to make it for a couple more towns. What did matter, was that the inn rented him a room, and a nice one at that. The bed was uninhabited and stuffed with feathers even. The pillow similarly feather-stuffed, and soft looking. The sheets were soft and clean.

Geralt doffed his armor, pulled his hair into a braid and kicked off his boots. All that mattered now, was that he was alone. It was a quiet town, peaceful. Crickets chirped softly as Geralt laid his head down on the pillow. He could finally sleep. Tomorrow there would be more to do. He had a contract from Olgierd Von Everec, and Duchess Anna Henrietta seemed to very much desire his presence. But none of that mattered now. Geralt fell into his first sleep in a while. Meditation was nice, but nothing beat true sleep. The night was calm and warm. Crickets chirped, and there were the quiet noises of people moving and working downstairs. But the walls and floors were thick in this inn. Nothing would disturb Geralt’s rest for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s the first complete fanfic I have ever written, and the first one I’ve published since 2014. Hope you’ve enjoyed watching Geralt receive a small amount of peace. This has a lot about everyone else for a fic about Geralt, but 1) I am not sorry and 2) I need everyone to be okay and in this universe they all are. Let me know if I should keep writing stuff. Or if I spelled something wrong.


End file.
